


The Answer

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: When you have the chance to give the person important to you the answer they deserve, don't wait. This is a lesson that Blanche cruelly learns on her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters of Niantic nor Pokemon. This is a work of fiction. Blanche is female in this story.

“Ah shit, I’m bleeding again.” Spark tore off a piece of his shirt and started tying it around his arm where a large gash was bleeding through his jacket. “I really liked this shirt too, you know.”

“You have plenty of shirts that look just like that and that is the least of your worries. You have several other injuries that are bleeding now as well.”

“Oh well. They’re not as bad as the one on the arm. Those will heal quickly enough.”

“Stop taking these things lightly Spark! If I didn’t intervene when I did, you would have a hole on your chest instead of your arm.”

“Hey Blanche, look at me.” Spark took Blanche’s hand that was busy applying antiseptic on the wounds on his stomach and brought her hand to his chest. “I said look at me Blanche.”

Blanche slowly looked up to meet Spark’s eyes. The blue found green, misting with unshed tears. “I’m here. I’m alive. You can still feel the heartbeat through my chest.”

“You’re so reckless! What if you… mffmh!!”

Spark pulled Blanche close to him and captured her mouth with his. Lips cool to the touch but breath hot and intoxicating. Blanche shuddered from the tingling sensations his brought her. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and all she can do was wrap her arms around his neck to bring him closer. When they broke apart to catch their breaths, Spark nestled Blanche onto his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, proof of his existence.

“I’m not dead nor do I plan on dying anytime soon. I plan to live long enough to ensure you are safe and protected. At least, until I hear your answer.”

Blanche stiffened in Spark’s arms. She knew what answer he was referring to but she doesn’t know if she could tell him. If it means keeping him from doing dangerous, reckless actions that can hurt him, she’ll give him a reason to keep coming back to her alive.

“Don’t worry Blanche, I’m not saying you have to give me an answer right now. In all honesty, you don’t ever have to give me an answer. I’m happy just knowing you are safe.” Spark kissed her forehead. The loving gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Blanche. She can feel the guilt crawling up her spine for not giving him an answer. She hugged him tighter for reassurance, not knowing for sure if it was for his assurance or for hers. The movement caused Spark to wince, and Blanche moved away abruptly.

“I’m sorry! I should be tending to your wounds, not making them worse.”

Spark chuckled, “I’m fine.” He brushed her bangs away from her face and gave her a peck on the lips. “I love you Blanche.”

“Blanche. Blanche… Blanche!!”

Blanche heard her name as her eyes fluttered open. White fluorescent light briefly blinding her. She turned towards the voice calling out her name. It was Candela, worry etched on her face. Blanche slowly sat up, grimacing from the sudden pain. Candela quickly moved to help her. Blanche looked down and noticed the bandages that covered her arms and slowly becoming aware that her body was covered in bandages as well. What happened?

“Where’s Spark?”

At the mention of Spark’s name, Candela eyes started to water. “You don’t remember?”

In waves, images flashed before Blanche’s mind. Flashed of lightning, ice, and fire kept appearing and brief images of unknown figures wearing Team Rocket uniforms. A battle, between their teams and Team Rocket.  Screams can be heard, human and Pokémon. Blanche was starting to remember everything. They won. Valor, Mystic, and Instinct had won and all was left was to tend to the wounded. She remembered Spark motioning for everyone to leave the area. He said he didn’t feel right staying there. Everyone was able to evacuate and all was left was the three leaders. Blanche wanted to survey the area before leaving but Spark insisted they leave. Candela went ahead of them but Blanche hesitated. She shouldn’t have hesitated. I was a bomb. They planted a bomb. Spark shielded her from the explosion as best as he could. When she regained consciousness, all she could feel was Spark’s weight on top of her body. He was limp, covered in blood, skin warm from the heat of the explosion. She shook him, called out his name. Nothing. No response. She tried feeling for a pulse but nothing. She couldn’t feel or hear anything. She started chest compressions. She doesn’t remember how long she kept at it but that’s how Candela found her, pumping Spark’s bloodied chest and calling out his name with tears in her eyes. Candela had to force her to stop, crying herself at the realization. Blanche threw herself on top of Spark’s body, begging him to wake. She screamed out his name until she passed out from exhaustion.

Candela watched helplessly as the emotions played on Blanche’s face. The shock, the terror, and the devastation quickly manifested itself through Blanche’s expressions. She watched her friend start to shake.

Blanche couldn’t wake him. No matter how hard she shook him, how fast she pressed down on his chest, or how loud she screamed his name… She felt something placed on her hands. She looked down and recognized the gold medallion, engraved with Zapdos’s symbol. It was the medallion that Spark always wore. She wrapped her trembling hands around it, grasping it tightly. Her body shook violently as the tears started pouring down.

“I didn’t give him an answer yet… I didn’t get to answer him Candela… I didn’t… I wanted to tell him…” The tears were unstoppable now. “I love him. I love Spark… I love him… and now he’s gone! He’s gone Candela! He told me he loves me… He told me every day since the first day he confessed to me and I never said it back! Spark... I love you…”

Candela wrapped her arms around Blanche. She didn’t know how to console her friend as Blanche continued to shake and cry in anguish. She looked out the window of the hospital room and watched as a blizzard started to form. That year, the city suffered the longest snowstorm in history.


End file.
